Aphrodisiac
by WolfLove
Summary: Kyuubi is desperate enough for a certain Uchiha, and will stop at nothing just to have sex with him. He has one of his 'friends' get a few things for him, and it gets really heated between the Uchiha and Kyuubi. YAOI in this one-shot!


_**Aphrodisiac**_

**In this one-shot, Kyuubi is a high school student. The red haired man is set out for a certain black, long haired Uchiha who is also a student. He gets a hold of some pills and slips them into Uchiha's drink and foods during lunch. Kyuubi wants to fuck him at least once, or twice, or three times, and or more times when he could all in one. Kyuubi lives by himself in his house, at age seventeen. He does not know who his parents are or were, and doesn't really care about them. He keeps his comrades and acquaintances at an arm's length, only giving what he needs to give. **

**Oh. The names of all the other demons is just to cover up their real names, but Kyuubi, Nibi, and Shukaku keep theirs, not wanting another; other names didn't fit them. **

**(I've got a character I use when role playing on dA who reminds me of Kyuubi, look me up! ****.com**** and role play with me, if you are one of my readers or know of me on dA.)**

**Before we start rolling on, I need a Beta if anyone is interested! Also understand that I have not looked up any of the drugs to see what they actually do, this is made up of my own mind, so do not be shocked of what they are and how long they last.**

**Warnings: Drugs, Sex, Innuendoes, Foul Language, YAOI.**

**Viewer's discretion is advised. **

**December 15th****, 2010**

**Morning**

**Time 7:38 am**

A consistent beeping rang in my ears, and I groaned. Sitting up, I stood and stretched out. As I was stretching, I glanced over to the clock, then blanched. _"Fuck! I'm going to be late again!"_ I screamed allowed that would have woken up the early birds themselves. Stripping myself out of my boxers and grabbed fresh clothes vehemently, ripping them out of my dresser. Rushing into the bathroom and shower, I turned the water on quickly. Stinging cold met my skin, and I cursed in frustration that would silence a sailor until death.

I scrubbed my body with scented soap, then washed it off completely before grabbing my shampoo, squirting a bunch into my hand, then lathered it onto the end of my hair, working my way up slowly. As I worked my way up, I ran out of shampoo in my hands so I had to squirt another load onto my hand and continued my way up. Gritting my teeth, I scrubbed my hair, then rinsed it all out before I did the same with the conditioner.

By the time I was out of the shower, it was almost eight o'clock! I brushed my hair out while I was throwing on a fresh set of clothes and pulled it back into a high ponytail. Once everything was set, I launched out my house, locked it behind me, then dashed to my car sprinting. Shoving my bag into the passenger side, I shut my door and buckled my belt once I put my car into reverse.

Turning out of my driveway, I slammed down on the pedal and I hit sixty in ten seconds.

I love my car.

But I hate traffic.

**December 15****th****, 2009**

**During lunch**

**Time: 12:02 pm**

Sitting at a table, I picked at my disgusting food. I could not believe myself that I had forgotten my lunch this morning. Well, considering that I woke up late and had to shower quickly, grab my things, and got into my car. Close to being late, even if I drove over the speed limit by 20, I totally forgot my lunch, and it was pissing me off now.

When I got out of the shower, I had to take the time to brush hair out, put it back into a high ponytail, with it still dripping wet, so I brought a towel with me. I forgot my brush, so my hair is all curly now. People (cough…Naruto….cough) told me that I look like a girl without a figure. I clocked him upside the head and told him to shut it when he says things like that.

What I look like is somewhat different that other people. I have long, curly, red hair with reddish gold eyes. My skin is flawless and I have no acne. In addition, I have high cheekbones with full sensual lips with straight, white teeth. I have got a flat, hard stomach. My muscles are nice to the point where women swoon over me, but not to the point where it is plain nasty. What I do take pride in is my height, I am at six foot four.

School wise, I am a senior. My grades are perfect, besides my attitude. If I just get my work done, my teachers do not bother me _too_ much about it. Laughing my ass off during school, but get everything done during the night at my house.

I growled gently and shoved my tray away from myself. Clicking my nails against the table in an annoying way, I sighed and looked at my food remorsefully. "Fuckin'sick." I muttered and crossed my arms and settled on my head on them.

Someone came over to me and set their food down. Chatter suddenly was around me. I growled again, "What the _fuck_ do you want, Naruto?" I glared up at the blonde haired boy who sat down by me in the chair.

The said blonde was grinning and looking at me. "Woke up late and forgot your lunch again?" He asked and I glared at him icily. He laughed nervously. "I brought you…lunch…" He said hesitantly. I sat up straight, and grinned at him, I forgot that I was annoyed at him for the moment.

"Thanks a bunch, dude!" He grinned back at me with a slight blush on his cheeks. I ignored the blush as he moved the food he brought me, to me. Uzamaki Naruto, a freshman, who had bright blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He has scars on his cheeks, which makes him look like a fox, I think. Everyone wonders how we became 'brothers'. Only because we have the same attitude most of the time, probably.

We tease one another on how we have been called brothers, and we do act like it most of the time, along with one of his best friends. Izunuka Kiba, another freshman. Said boy sat down next to Naruto, he had bark brown hair and black small black pupils. Kiba had red upside down long triangles on his cheeks. He always wore a fleece jacket that had faux fur, and always wore black or brown, baggy pants. He also wore blue and white sneakers; I swear that I was going to throw them out some day, since they were disgusting because of the dirt.

"Freshmen." Scoffed another as he came to sit down. He stood at six foot seven. He had sandy grey hair that spiked and golden eyes. His skin was much tanned. "Why don't you two scat?" He gestured for them to move away, his deep voice ringing in my body. I grinned at Naruto and his friend Kiba. "Come on, us seniors have to discuss some very important, top secret secrets that only seniors should only know." I covered the lower part of my face, trying to hide my smile. I knew where my friend was going with this.

The freshmen jumped up, crying out at once. "We wanna know!" Naruto put his hands together in a clap, looking to my friend with his now puppy baby blue eyes that would melt anyone's heart and behavior. Kiba hand linked his own fingers together; he also had the puppy eyed look.

My friend looked to me, and I schooled my face to nod solemnly to him. "If you must." Both of our eyes were dancing with mirth at the younger boys.

He turned to the freshmen, and leaned forward. He glanced back and forth, and then opened his mouth to whisper-almost conspiratorially- "Come closer, I don't want anyone else to hear this." The golden-eyed young man gestured for them to come closer; the two freshmen leaned in closer, eager to hear what they going to 'get in' on.

My friend cupped his hands around his mouth, and then whispered loudly so that other seniors would hear it. "We are going to discuss which freshmen we want to eat, and what with spices." He narrowed his eyes and looked Naruto and Kiba up and down, as if he was deciding to eat either of them.

Naruto and Kiba both let out a shriek that call attention to us, "W-w-what?" Squeaked Naruto, who looked around himself, and noted all the seniors around them. His baby blue eyes were wide with fear. Ah, such innocence.

Other seniors were looking at the freshmen, and I leaned forward. I gave them a wolfish grin. "Yeah, fresh meat is the best." I stood and snapped my fingers for some of my other senior friends to trap the blonde and the brunette. "Ah! My dear friends, look before us! We have a feast!" I held my arm out to the boys, and they grabbed one another tightly, giving a high-pitched shriek at the same time. "One has the blue eyes while the other has black, hmm. I think that they'll need a little more pepper than salt this time." I tapped my forefinger against my chin, looking thoughtfully at my friends.

"Shukaku?"

Shukaku also was tall at 6'7. He had sandy grey hair that spiked all around, seeming like he just rolled out of bed. The tall man had wolf gold eyes with strange markings within them. Shukaku was barrel-chested accented by thick arms. He had an aquiline nose, thin eyebrows, full lips, and a strong jaw. The tall man's attire made up of a skin tight short sleeved shirt, a biker jacket, Levi jeans, knuckle gloves, and black leather steel-toed shoes.

He grinned, his white teeth flashing. "Damn straight I am."

"Nibi?"

Nibi was tall-standing at 5'9 with long, beautiful black hair. Her cat green eyes stood out from heavy black make-up. Her waxen skin shimmered with glitter. Nibi had an endowed chest that was covered up by a silver cashmere no-sleeved sweater, and she was dressed in a dark green fishnet shirt underneath. She had a small waist and wide hips, and she had long, beautiful legs. Her pants were black hip huggers that were snug against her thighs and hips, and then flared out below the knee. Nibi wore black combat boots that had a thin chain as shoelaces.

She looked up from her manicured hands. "Sure."

"Rentoku?"

Rentoku stood at 5'6 with dyed midnight blue hair and slim, silver eyes. He had a pale complexion and a slim figure. Above his silver eyes were narrow, thoughtful eyebrows. The man had a full upper lip and a thin lower lip, his nose was long and narrow. His slim figure was adorned by a dark blue silk shirt and black slacks with black pointed shoes. Rentoku wore a black designer jacket that hung over one shoulder, gripped by his hand.

The short male blinked slowly, expressing his interest. "Fine."

"Shigagi?"

Shigagi sighed, running a gloved hand though his thick, wavy brown hair. The senior male stood at 5'11, pale complexion, and a wiry body. He closed his chocolate brown eyes and smiled sheepishly. His lips were thin, and he looked like a rat when he smiled. The jeans he wore had holes in the knees, and his shirt was a light blue wife beater. Shigagi wears a leather black jacket with many chains looping through the pockets and by the zipper. The brown haired male has sneakers on his feet, tied loosely.

The tall male grinned, "I'm game."

"Jashiro?"

Jashiro shrugged his massive shoulders. He stood at 6'8 with a massive build. He has natural white hair that he binds back into a ponytail, and blue eyes that have a purple tint. Jashiro has a black baggy, worn sweater over a black wife beater. He wears faded blue jeans and he uses black skater shoes. His eyes are narrow with thick lashes, a long straight nose, full lips, and a strong jaw.

The very large man looked over the two freshmen, "Hardly enough for me to eat."

"Demaia?"

Demaia wore a black silken shirt with the sleeves loose. Around her neck was a golden amulet, engraving her name on it, like a dog tag. She wore leather, skin-tight pants and white designer shoes. On her middle fingers were solid silver rings, and on her thumbs were rare and dark amber that flashed blood red in direct sunlight. She has a trench coat that hangs on her chair, waiting to be picked up. Demaia has very full, pink lips and a straight nose. The woman stands at 5'11 without heels with a brown complexion. She wears designer sunglasses with dark makeup around her unnaturally bright gold eyes. Demaia also has extremely black hair that shimmers like amethyst in the sunlight.

The quiet female smiled; a flash of sharp canines. "I'm really hungry."

"Nagaski?"

The male turned his gaze slowly over the two freshmen, eyes blinking softly. His orbs that were jet black narrowed, thoughtfully. Nagaski had his dark, dyed green hair tied away from his face. The man's bangs cupped his face showing his arched eyebrows, a slightly wide nose, and thin lips. Nagaski's body was large with muscle. The 6'4 man had a black zip up sweater with dark blue denim jeans and steal toed brown boots. On his left nostril there was an emerald piercing, his left eyebrow there was an emerald piercing that reflected from the sunlight, and on both hands, there were steel rings that had Kanji of _Immortality_, _Redemption_, _Cancellation_, _Insurrection_, _Fidelity_, _Zealous_, _Austere, Rogue, _and_ Eradication. _

His nose flared, and he grunted. "I don't care."

"Mendeki?"

Rolling his extreme blue eyes, the muscular male gave the two boys a smile. His long brown hair tied back into a low ponytail, and he had natural blonde streaks that adorned his hair. Mendeki always was smiling so he looked friendly, but do not misunderstand him, or he will make sure that the person would feel pain down in Hell. Mendeki had on a button-up, dark gray shirt with a black shirt underneath, black formal pants on, and he wore black leather pointed shoes. The male stood up to about 6'2 with a very muscular build with a very tanned body that attracted both sexes.

The male grinned, giving the two freshmen a toothy grin. "Let's eat."

Sighing, I shook my head. "We must save them for another time, I am afraid." They all complied, even though I thought that I heard a few complaints. Turning my head toward the freshmen, I looked at them remorsefully. "I am really hungry…still…" I let it hang, then gestured with my hand that they should leave.

Kiba and Naruto ran out of our part of the cafeteria-with a scream inapt their age-and out of our site. I sat down, and the others pulled tables to connect theirs with mine. "Now, down to business." I cleared my throat and got everyone's attention. Grinning I looked about my friends, and they too grinned.

"What did everyone decide on?" I asked them, and I waited for their speaker to tell me.

One of my female friends looked at me, clasping her hands in front of her, and leaned forward. "We decided on two types of an aphrodisiac. You just need to decide which one we are giving to him." She smirked at my direction. Her long beautiful black hair shimmered in the shadow of massive Jashiro. Her cat green eyes danced with knowledge. "One capsule would last for two hours at a time. The birdie that gave it to me said that it does work, that he had 'positive' results when his buyers came back to get more and tell him about it." She said, tapping the table with her right forefinger. "My birdie also said that if you want a stronger dosage, that I should give it to you, so I bought it."

Nibi reached into her pocket and drew out three capsules, "These babies will last for three hours, and they will have a lingering effect for five hours. Simple touches to the waist, breast, butt, cock, etc…" She waved her hand to show that she didn't care. "Would instantly trigger the desire to have sex, and there you go; more people acting like fucking rabbits." She grinned and waited for my decision.

Nodding my head, I conceded. "I want to use the stronger dosage, so that he would have the sexual desire when the time is right. Alright, when am I to give it to him?" I asked, and they all started to laugh in my direction. "What?" I asked them, my hands going into fists. Even if I was their leader, I asked them everything, to have their approval. Sighing, I looked at every person in his or her eye at the table. They knew that I could mandate every rule, action, and availability of every single one of them.

"I think that you are supposed to do that for yourself, Kyuubi." Said Shukaku, chuckling at my question. His lax posture told me that he was not going to expect me to hit him. However, I punched him straight in the jaw. Growling, he glared at me, but he knew better than to recoil.

"Alright, he is seated two tables from us on the right. I'll go distract him, and you," I pointed to my short friend Rentoku, "Will slip three capsules into his drink." I stood, nodded my head. "Let's make this happen."

"Yeah, so _you_ can get laid." Commented my sly, rat like friend Shigagi.

"Shut it, Shigagi." I snapped back to him, and the others laughed at my expense.

"He's right though, Kyuubi. Why try and go after the Uchiha?" Asked my friend Mendeki, his puppy blue eyes blinking behind his glasses.

"I just want him for myself before anyone else claims his body." I retorted and started to walk to the older Uchiha's table. However, I knew that that the older Uchiha had other relationships because his father made him do so. Something about tying two companies together to obtain one another's goods. Not once had I tried to make sense of all the business, it was not my style, I left that all to Rentoku, since he was the mathematician.

**December 15****th****, 2010**

**During lunch**

**Time 12:27pm **

I sat down and smiled coyly at my objective. He just glanced at me with his bloody black eyes, one of his black eyebrows raised in a silent question. He had his long hair tied back into a ponytail. His pale complexion stood out in the shadow his very full lips just light shades of pink slightly darkened because of the shadows. A black fishnet shirt under a blood red wife beater hugged his wiry build. He wore black slacks and black dress shoes. My objective's black dress coat hung on the back of his chair.

"Hello, Itachi." I spoke his name calmly. I leaned back into my chair, my appearance lazy.

"Hn." He replied, and my eyebrow twitched.

"I don't think I heard you, Itachi, what did you say?" I gave him a mischievous smirk, and he narrowed his eyes at me. I was known for my slick attitude, slippery voice, and tricky way of saying things to make it happen; only that it went my way.

"Hello, Kyuubi." He said lowly, the boredom in his voice apparent. I could see by his posture that he was not exactly happy with me disrupting his lunch-which was finished-and sitting at his table without being invited. His gaze caught mine, and he sat still; he did not know what I had planned for him at that moment, and he was trying to figure it out.

Leaning forward, I rested my head on my opened palm, and the other splayed on the table. He was playing my game, and by my rules. "I have a proposition for you." I said finally after a few minutes of awkward silence. I grabbed my thick curls and brought them over my shoulder so I was able to look at them. Growling to myself, I raked my fingers through it, and hissed when my fingers caught.

"What is your scheme this time?" He asked calmly. Now his voice was not giving away anything. I spotted a cautious look in his eyes. Then I knew that he was wary of me, that I was going to be playing a game with him.

The last time I played a major scheme, it was on his younger brother. The younger Uchiha was madly in love with me, so I told him that I wanted him physically, and he actually complied with my wish! After having sex with the younger Uchiha, I had a relationship with him, and broke it off two months ago. We were going out for eight months, then I broke it off because their father and mother found out about our relationship; they told me that if I was ever seen with their son again, that I would go to jail. I did not tell him why we broke up, and I know he still loves me.

"I was just going to ask if you could help me study." I said with a shrug. "I could pay you, or I could do some community service at your mansion if need be."

Suddenly, Sasuke was walking by. The young teen glanced at me, and I him. The love and hurt shown in his eyes, but he gave me a glare, then a cold shoulder. Wincing, I looked away, not wanting to see the devotion in his eyes. I heard his footsteps recede, and I glanced back to Itachi.

Suddenly, my friends were 'leaving'. I spoke with a few of them, trying not to look at Itachi as I saw my small friend slip over the glass with water, and the capsules were opened and poured into his drink without him noticing. "Well, Nibi, I'll see you after school, so don't worry!" I gave her a one armed hug, and she left with my eight other friends.

I heard the older Uchiha snort, as if he were thinking of something funny. His hand reached for his water, and I closed my eyes; I was waiting for the effects to take hold of him. Since I was giving him three capsules, it should last until after school. It would be a wondrous sight, to see him naked and beneath me. I would have him to myself, and no one else would look upon his pale body but me! Grinning, I looked back to Itachi, who was not there. His cup was only a fourth full, and then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

Looking back and up, I saw him standing there. Itachi leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I know what you slipped in there, Kyuubi-No-Kitsune." The way he said my name was sexy, even if it dubbed me evil. I loved it. I could feel his bangs brush my shoulder and ear; I shivered with pleasure at the little touch.

Smirking softly, I caught his eye. "Oh?" I asked, my brows rising. "What did I put in there, then?" I could not help but to smile after my smirk. The way he caught on was quick, and I admired him for it. The reddish hue in his eyes seemed extreme and deep. I could get lost in there forever. Blinking slowly, I showed him that I was not on guard.

He reached forward, took the glass in his hand, and held it in front of me. "Drink it." He commanded, and I nearly reached for the glass because the tone in his voice; I held myself back, wanting to experience his anger.

"Why would I want to drink it, when it is meant for you?" I grinned, seeing his brows furrow. I could tell the capsules were starting to work. High on his cheeks was a light pink blush, his lips were slightly parted, and his body seemed tense yet relaxed at the same time. The sexual tension was rising steadily, he knew it and I knew it.

"Fine." He said, as if giving up, and poured the rest in his mouth; which was only like a gulp. He smirked evilly at me. Something was off. Itachi leaned down and kissed me heatedly. I was surprised, but did not let it show on my features, nor my body language. He opened my mouth, and the water poured into mine from his.

My eyes opened wide, and I knew it. His hands were making sure that I gulped it down, as he pulled back with a wicked light in his eyes seemingly almost crazy. Having no choice to swallow, I did. Slowly he started to rub my shoulders, and I gave a slight groan. The damn Aphrodisiac was already working on my body. I feel the deep pits of my groin start to heat up, giving me an erection. My body was slowly heating up, I looked up to him, and I could feel and see the Aphrodisiac working on the Uchiha.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." I growled. Standing abruptly, I felt all the heat in my body direct to my groin. Growling again, I grabbed him by the wrist, despite his protests, and out the door to my car. "Your house or mine?" I asked him as I opened the door for him and closed it. Rushing around the front, I jumped in the driver's side, and shut the door behind me. "Fuck that question; we are going to my house." I gave a slight growl when my erection kept rubbing against my jeans.

Itachi did not have his seat belt on when I started to pull out of the school in a hurry. I told him to put it on, and he did quickly. The car was too damn hot, my body was too damn hot. My hands started to pat the steering wheel, being jittery, if I had too much coffee. Hissing under my breath when I felt Itachi's hand on my stiff cock. I let out a low groan, wanting to fuck him here and _now_. His hand continued to stroke me through my pants, and I felt my hips buck on their own accord.

**December 15****th****, 2010**

**Kyuubi's House**

**Time 1:12 p.m.**

We were so close to my house, but it seemed so far away. My body was on fire, and I could see that the Uchiha was barely containing himself. Once we pulled into my driveway, I tore the seatbelt off, and flung the door open. I heard Itachi close the door, and I quickly opened the front door in a lip lock. I kicked the door shut with my foot, my arms around Itachi, trying to take off his clothes. "Fuck." I growled when his belt was not cooperating with me.

Itachi worked on my belt too, and I his. Our shirts were off, our shoes and socks. We made it as far as the couch when we fell over. I heard him grunt with both pain and pleasure. My jeans were rubbing against his thin slacks, racking pleasure through both our bodies. I heard him moan in my ear when I moved my mouth against his neck, biting and sucking him harshly. My hands gripped at his hips, trying to get more purchase on his neck as he continued to squirm underneath me.

Growling into his neck, I finally got the belt to unbuckle, and quickly pulled it through his belt loops. I felt his hand go up to my head and release the rubber band on the red curls. I felt the curls brush my back and unfold around the both of us. He reached back with his hand and released his own hair. Once he did, I marveled at his look.

His lips were parted and bruised. He was panting, and I could see his pale chest rising and falling quickly. I trailed a hand from his abdomen up to his chest, then up around his neck, feeling and sinking in the magnificent body in front of me. I felt his Adam's apple bounce when he took a swallow of saliva that built in his mouth. Sliding my hand back down, I felt all the scars on his body as my hand slid back down to his pants.

A sudden fervor took over him as he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to his lips. Once out lips touched, he reminded me of the inferno that was in my pants. Itachi's mouth opened to my insistent tongue. When out tongues touched, he let out a guttural groan that shook me down to my already hardened cock. I swiftly grabbed the back of his head, making him arch his back and his head lift up as I conquered his mouth. Saliva built up between us and ran down his chin and jaw.

Hastily I removed his pants with perfect precision and tossed them nearby without looking. Next, his boxers, so I pulled away from his mouth and licked my lips. Grabbing the boxers by the front, I slowly dragged them down his legs, running over his erection. Itachi groaned and continued to squirm underneath my teasing. "I didn't know you whine, squirm, and moan at every little touch." I whispered wickedly, and he sent me a glare that did not have any effect.

Moving quickly, I threw his boxers in any direction. I slid him up to the end of the couch and took the head of his hardened cock into my mouth. I heard him gasp, buck his hips, and grab me by my hair. He let out a low groan as I worked my way around his head, then slid my tongue down the dark, thickened purple muscle. I nipped at the base of his cock, then nibbled my way back up slowly as I looked into his eyes. They were half closed with pleasure, and I could see the red was more prominent in his eyes.

At the tip of his head, there was precum leaking out, and I licked it away; since I was still looking up at him, I saw his eyes flutter close as he opened his pink mouth to let out a silent scream of pleasure. The look on his face enticed me to do more, so I took him whole. Itachi's hips bucked into my mouth, and I was glad that I held down his hips when I first went to tease him. Slowly his cock slid down my throat. It went slowly because he was not small or undersized. My throat worked around him, and I heard him give another moan.

Slowly making my way back up, I let my teeth graze his skin, and he did then give a scream of pleasure. His head was back in my mouth, and he came. The hot substance was sticky and bitter. I swallowed it, not minding the taste, and held three fingers in front of his face. Itachi took them into his mouth and swirled them around his tongue. I could feel myself twitch in my pants. Then the black haired male took my belt from my pants and unbuttoned me without taking his mouth from my fingers.

Bobbing my head again, I felt him twitch in my mouth, and I gave a growl that vibrated through his whole cock. I heard him whimper, and then I realized that everything that I touched was maximized by ten. I grinned and bit down just enough at the base of his head. Itachi's fingers pulled on my hair with his back arched and his mouth opened in a silent scream, and when he threw his head back, my fingers were pulled away from his mouth. Then reaching up with my hand-that was in his mouth-, I felt his pulse, and pulled away from his cock with a grin. It was very fast at this moment, and I doubted that it would slow down any time soon.

Removing my fingers from his mouth, I quickly inserted one into him. Itachi completely froze, and I had the pleasure of watching his throat work to make sounds. Checking my laughter, I added another finger and he grabbed my shoulders with a force that made me wince with pain. I didn't move until he was breathing…Well, red-faced and had labored breathing that sounded painful. Slowly did I start moving my fingers, and he was moaning like a whore while thrashing his head back and forth.

I couldn't help it when I leaned forward and bit down on his inner thigh. Suddenly there was a wet feeling on my shoulder, and I looked over to it was wasn't surprised when it was cum. _'Two.'_ I counted and sucked on the spot I bit. Itachi's hands moved to my hair and he gripped tightly until I growled. He looked down to me, and I deemed him cute. His face flushed, bruised pink lips parted panting, and his eyes half lidded. His eyes were filmed over with lust and hatred. Smirking, I sucked my way up his inner thigh and nibbled on the base of his cock. Itachi's head threw back, and he let out a loud groan.

Itachi's cock was tight, hard, and erected up into the air. I grabbed onto it with my free hand and tugged harshly. While my fingers continued to stretch him, I gave him a hand job that made him thrash back and forth within my grasp. The man's muscles underneath me tightened once more, and he came on my chest. _'Three.'_ Without stopping, I continued to stroke him until he got hard again. Underneath me, he was writhing back and forth, moaning for me to fuck him.

Smirking, I added another finger just to see his reaction. Once more did his back arch up, mouth opened in a silent scream, and his eyes rolled to up. I continued to finger him harshly, making sure that he couldn't think properly, talk properly, or even breath properly. I watched as he bit his lip to stop the sexy sounds coming from his mouth, and I withdrew my fingers till the tips then slammed them back into him while spreading them at the same time. Itachi's mouth opened wide, letting a scream rise from his throat. He came again, this time on my chest, his scream continuing.

'_Four.'_

Removing my fingers, I slung his legs over my shoulders, and waited until he was breathing again. My cock pulsated harshly, making me groan. I could just feel myself in his tight, hot ass. I waited for a few more seconds before I guided my cock to his entrance. Without looking up at him, I thrust into him with one stroke. The heat that encased me made me stop and freeze. He was just so fucking _**tight**_. I know my mouth dropped, my eyes shut, because of the heat, pain and pleasure.

I couldn't open my eyes to look at how he was. But I was sure he looked just like me: frozen, shocked, pained, hot, tight, pleasurable. I wasn't able to breathe, and I felt too hot because my red, curly hair cascaded down my back. Sweat rolled down the side of my face, I noticed it because it seem cold to my current temperature. The rest of my body was sweat soaked, and the sweat was cold too. It felt like my body was set on fire with something that couldn't stop burning no matter what you put on it or over it.

Once I was able to breath again, I knew my face was completely red. I didn't dare open my eyes. The heat still encased my cock, and I absolutely loved it. I heard a grunt, and I knew he was ready. I pulled out slowly, which caused my mouth to open once more, and saliva dribbled from my chin. _"Fucking relax, __**Itachi**__."_ I hissed, and he did try to relax as I continued to pull out of him. When it was only the head of my cock in him, I shoved back into him.

Both Itachi and me let out a stream of curses that seemed to remove some of the heat, but not much.

I pulled out again before I thrust back into him. Gritting my teeth together, I pulled out of him, and I slowly increased my speed. I opened my eyes and looked down at Itachi finally. His mouth, it seemed, would be permanently open, and his face would be red for all eternity. My hips and his continued to move at a terribly slow pace, but it was only to be expected because of my rushed entrance.

Angling my hips, getting a better angle, I pulled out and thrust back into him with my shaft. He let out a scream and came again. After that I quickened my pace, no matter what he thought. But by the look on his face was saying that he didn't really care. I let his right leg drop and then I trapped it between my two legs and thrust into him on that angle.

I am going to need another couch.

Itachi was still so tight and still so hot. I don't think I could go on forever just this once. Cursing myself as I continued to ride him relentlessly. Every now and then cum would shoot out of his cock, and I didn't bother to count how much; I lost count of how many times he came. His skin slapped mine every time I slammed into him, mingling with his screams and moans along with my grunts. My shaft was buried deep into Itachi every plunge. My groin was tightening, and I could feel my release coming.

My thrusts sped up until smack after smack was heard. This was getting to be very painful for me because I couldn't get my release. I was nearly in tears because of the pain. My mouth opened much more than before, and I let out loud groans continuously. I could barely hear Itachi over the roar in my ears, my body was on fire, my abdomen was clenched to its limit, and I still could not have my release.

My mouth was opened all the way, sweat was rolling off of me in waves, the passion of sex, and Itachi's (barely-heard)delicious screams were overriding my system. My left hand gripped his right thigh that was still slung over my shoulder, and my right grabbed his right hip from behind. Once more did I have to angle myself for my release. It was right over the hill. So close yet so far away.

Suddenly, with each and every thrust white hot pain shot through my body. I could feel drool dripping off of my chin once more. "Son…." I panted harshly as both pain and pleasure rocketed through my body. "Of…" I was so fucking close, so fucking close to my release. The tempo of my thrusts couldn't possibly go any faster. "A…" Just a few more thrusts, just a few more. I threw my head back and felt myself finally release all of my cum into Itachi's ass. _"Bitch!"_ I bellowed on top of my lungs.

Pain rushed through my body upon my release, wave after wave pulled me under. My head fell down, and I let out a loud groan that seemed nothing to Itachi's scream that reverberated through the room and it echoed back. I couldn't move once more like before. I had to wait for a couple minutes before I could move. When I could move, I pulled out of Itachi with a groan. When the head of my cock head was pulled out of his ass, it made a popping noise.

I continued to look down, and I saw a trail of my cum leaking out of his body. The white, gooey substance rolled down his body. Hey eyelids were lowered, and I continued to stare at it.

Instantly I got hard again. Another session started, and I sat down on the couch and pulled Itachi into my lap. Once more did I ignore his protests as I let him rest his back against my chest. He was sitting in my lap, breathing quickly but shortly. Lifting up his legs with my hands, I lifted him up and told him to guide me into his hole. Itachi groaned as he grabbed my hard cock and positioned it to where I would slid into him with one thrust again.

Just a few moments passed before I held his knees to his own chest, then spread them so I could drive into him deep.

I shoved him down onto my cock, and he let out an ear piercing scream with another orgasm.

WELL… Since that is finished finally, I would like to congratulate myself because this damned one-shot is nearly nine pages long. I really do hope that you liked it.

3

Reviews?

Anywho, until next time.

WolfLove

P.S. What was your favorite part?


End file.
